Parallax (2011)
Parallax is the emotional embodiment of fear and an enemy of the Green Lantern Corps. He serves as the main antagonist in Green Lantern. Biography ''Green Lantern Former Guardian of the Universe, Krona decides to become one with energy of Fear and becomes the entity, Parallax. In result, Parallax attempted to destroy Oa, then the universe. Abin Sur, guardian of 2814 imprisons the entity in the lost sector. Years later, Parallax is awakened and unwillingly freed by some aliens, and starts wreaking havok in the galaxies once again. After absorbing many souls in worlds destroyed by his fury, Parallax gains power enough to attack and mortally wound his nemesis, Abin Sur, thus declaring war to the Green Lantern Corps. Warned by the dying Sur, Sinestro is acknowledged of Parallax' return and attacks him with a chosen squadron of Lanterns, who are easily defeated and killed by the cosmic being. Called by his new servant, Hector Hammond, who's become his herald due to his contact with the alien's DNA in Abin Sur's body, Parallax reaches planet Earth. Disappointed by Hammond, who didn't manage to kill Abin Sur's replacement, Parallax kills his servant, along with many earthlings, and is challenged by the new Green Lantern. The battle takes Parallax away from the planet, near the Earth's sun. Overconfident because of his strength overpowering Hal's, Parallax goes too near the Sun's atmosphere and is caught by his gravitational field. Unable to escape gravity, Parallax is burnt by the star. However, despite Krona's body being destroyed, the yellow energy of Fear doesn't disappear: Sinestro, not trusting Will anymore after witnessing the power of Fear, chooses to wield a Yellow Power Rings, thus becoming the first Yellow Lantern and allowing Parallax to keep acting in the universe. Personality Traits Parallax is an intimidating fear-monger of pure terror. Powers and Abilities Powers Parallax is the cosmic entity of fear or cosmic fear entity, the embodiment of fear, etc., etc., etc., as such Parallax has immense superhuman powers capable of defeating and killing over a dozen Green Lanterns. '''Fear Projection:' Parallax can project the emotions of fear enabling him to destroy over a dozen Green Lanterns. *'Fear-Induced Energy Manipulation:' Once Parallax has projected enough fear into his target, he can the extract their fear along with their "soul". Telekinesis: Parallax has immense telekinesis that enabled him to overpower multiple Green Power Rings at a time on multiple occasions. Possession: Parallax can possess anyone he has come into contact with. *'Telepathy:' Parallax can telepathically speak to anyone has has possessed over vast distances and anyone else while in direct sight. Immortality: Parallax is immortal, as such, even after his vessel is destroyed his energy is still strong. Flight: Parallax can fly very fast in space, able to cross thousands upon thousands of light-years in just days. He can only fly about the speed of sound while in the atmosphere. Strength Level Class 100+ Superhuman Strength: Parallax was able to easily overpower multiple Green Lanterns using their Green Power Rings at a time giving him immense strength with his telekinesis... 1 000s' upon 1 000s' of tons easily. Relationships Krona - Host Allies *'Hector Hammond' - Ally Enemies *'Green Lantern Corps' - Enemies **'Abin Sur' **'Hal Jordan' **'Thaal Sinestro' Appearance/Actor(s) Canon (1 movie) *''Green Lantern'' (first appearance) - Unknown